Lucy's Turning Page
by Sen'ninriki
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia and all current and past Celestial Mages are LIARS! They held immense power yet never showed it. Why, they never said but they probably wanna see the look on our faces when we witness them kick a strong someone's ass and walk away like " Eh, it just happened." When it comes to Lucy it is a whole other ball park.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fairy Tail

Chapter 1

Layla Heartfilia defiantly knows the truth. Lucy Heartfilia surely knows the truth. Yukino Aguria knows the truth too. Angel once knew a little about the truth. Karen Lilica used to know the truth. Duke Everlue failed to find out the truth. Katja couldn't handle the truth, now tell me if you could without having the slightest heart attack wonder why Lucy never used it in public. The abilities of a Celestial Mage may be one of the strongest types of magic, most likely could rival that of Erza's. All Celestial Spirit Mages can use the ability 'Celestial Fusion', the ability to fuse your spirit with the spirit of your collected gate key. Under intense pressure or serious emergencies, a Celestial Spirit Mage can fuse themselves with a gate key that is not under their current possession. You can always identify a Celestial mage in this mode by the mark on the back of their key-wielding palm, the constellation sign will tell you what form they are in. Example, Lucy Heartfilia is on a solo mission, she is cornered by the bandits she is supposed to catch. She decides she just about had enough of this shit and says, " Gōruden Fusion!", she is surrounded in a bright light for less then a second and here comes a human-bull hybrid carrying a giant ax three times her size like its nothing. Don't forget to mention she looks pretty pissed right now. _* Bop* _One hit and the enemy is unconscious. In this form Celestial Mages are pretty deadly, and not to be taken so lightly. Their speed, strength, and intelligence is extremely enhanced so yeah, try defeating her in enhanced mode while pissed off. You are officially suicidal.

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia was currently laying in bed wondering about the world, just kidding. She was thinking about the offer Yukino had made with her before the Eclipse incident. The offer that most ( Greedy ) Celestial Mages would jump at, hell even herself would go for, yet she managed to turn down for Yukino's sake. She been admitted to herself that it was a wise yet stupid choice, she could have been ultra-mega powerful. Yet she chose to stay with her current strength, now why was that she couldn't answer herself.

Lucy had stayed up most nights questioning how she could turn down Pisces and Libra so easily without such as a second thought, it truly bothered her - or so she thought it did. " What on Earthland is wrong with me?" Lucy sighed. " Or did I do the right thing?" As Lucy pondered that disturbing little question, Natsu Dragneel, for some odd reason opened her window at . . . She turned to her only digital clock. It read "2:54 AM", she waited a full minute for it to turn 2:55 AM before she yelled at Natsu for once again barging into her home through the window, at 2 fucking 55 in the morning, not using the door like a real and average human being, and just coming most likely for extra-comfy cloud-like bed. Hes lucky enough she lets him live and doesn't give him a major beat down like Erza would, with more or less physical contact. Depends on how many hits he falls unconscious.

"Natsu," she started off sickeningly calm." Yes?" Idiot, did she give you a cue to talk yet. *_Crack*_ DAMN IT! There goes that girl's last chip of what we call sanity. " WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING BARGING INTO MY HOUSE?" Boy, did this girl know how to yell. " Well duh, coming to visit." " Did you just 'duh' me in my own house, and what did you come to visit? My bed!" Natsu all of a sudden gave her his 'please forgive me puppy dog eyes. " Maybe." Natsu, you retard, you poor, poor retard. Lucy + All out Rage + Natsu's Puppy Dog Face= Natsu, why did you even try? " I'LL KILL YOU!" Natsu whom is obviously surprised, either by Lucy's threat, his never-failing-puppy-eye's apparently failing, or just both. " Shh, your neighbors might call the rune knights."" They should come, I'll take your ass to jail for breaking and entering," Then Lucy noticed something, " Why are you up at this time anyway?" " Couldn't sleep, I needed your extra-comfy cloud-like bed." Natsu gave his ridiculously wide signature grin. ' Told ya,' Lucy thought, ' I knew Natsu was only after my bed, he even gave my exact description'. " Fine but just for tonight you can sleep on my bed, but please next time at least use a door." "Okay, I still find that amazing though," Lucy bewildered asks," What?" "You of all people, who loves cute things was not affected by my puppy dog face." Natsu finally after what seemed like hours, laid down.

" . . . I was pissed, Goodnight Natsu." Lucy said before letting her eyelids drift off for rest. " Night."

* * *

For most who know Lucy, they know she has a dark side. For most who know Lucy, they know shes a hell a lot scarier then Erza and Mirajane could ever hope to be. For most who know Lucy, you would think she could hurt you but not do that much damage. Well my friend, if you read the introduction you are sadly mistaken. For those who know Lucy best, know Lucy could kick your naughty and Erza's innocent ass and not regret a single moment of it. Just because, like Erza, you touched/killed her precious strawberry milkshake.

During one of our famous Fairy Tail guild fights someone breaks something or knocks something over. Sadly, the guild's famous stripping wonder or soon-to-be-R.I.P stripping wonder, Gray Fullbuster, went flying into the bar by a certain pink-haired dragon slayer and knocked over Lucy's beloved strawberry milkshake. " MilkBerry!" Lucy cried. Lucy quickly took notice to whom was launched into her poor baby, Ice-Make DEAD. And who threw him, Fire Dragons Crashing FUNERAL. Oh Lucy, are you pissed again. * _Crack _* I guess you are. Before Erza could even hiss," Natsu . . . Gray, are you two fighting?!" Lucy asked in a chilling demonic voice glaring at the two soon-to-be-Happys. " No Erza!" The Happy #2's shivered as Lucy managed to loom over them with her oh-so-demonic-and-dangerous-aura. " Did you just call me Erza." Lucy asked in the most haunting tone you have ever heard and probably will ever hear. Before the two Happys could answer Lucy's fist had become friends with both their faces as she knocked them both out, with one punch, leaving them in a crater outside, after being launched out the wall, with smoke sizzling from it. Wow . . . Lucy stalked off mumbling I'll pay for it, AFTER I get another strawberry milkshake.

Fairy Tail. Was. Shocked. Did one of Fairy Tail's most bubbliest knock out Natsu AND Gray with a single punch like it was the easiest thing on Earth and get concerned about a mil- sorry strawberry milkshake, causing more damage then Erza would in her demonic rampage, all over a milkshake that is strawberry. OH FUDGE! Fairy Tail has a new demon in charge, the bubbly Celestial mage Lucy Heartfilia. Wait till they see her 'new' tricks. They will not live till next week.

* * *

** Hello my fellow fans, this is my third story. Lucy shows the true strength of a Celestial wizard, how dominate they are, and how you probably won't see another minute if you somehow knock over their precious milkshakes. Please review and/or pm me. This is my third story and I need your opinion to keep me going. Until next time I decide to get on Fanfiction see ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Team Natsu, Juvia, Wendy, Carla, and Team Shadow Gear had finally arrived at the beach for training. But they decided to split up for their own training purposes, considering the fact they all have different magics.

Lucy decided the best step for training was to summon Capricorn in order to help her with that little tragic weakness, that lack of magic at extremely critical moments or events. She unleashes her magical energy into the area, bringing plenty of dead things back to life since her Celestial Magic can be concluded as the living magic. Somehow the conversation between Lucy and Capricorn escalates to that of the 'One Magic', with Lucy being so 'innocent' her answer made her sound like Sherry.

"I think the One Magic is love." It is official, Lucy is now a Sherry Junior.

After saying those words, "Stand Up." are the words Lucy hears, which she immediately does. "You have three objectives right," Lucy nods. "If I am correct they are being able to fuse with a spirit and summon one at the same time, fuse with the spirit you summoned leaving them still there without any magical or energy related depletion on both sides, and to keep your magical energy levels up at all times and if draining you still have enough stamina to continue fighting." Lucy blinked.

"You always find a way to state things better than me, other then that yes you are correct."

* * *

After the afternoon 'training' all the girls sneak up to their rooms for 'certain' purposes. As you can probably notice with the quotations, my pants are on fire. What the sentence really says is, " After the afternoon beach party all the girls sneak up to their rooms for alcohol related purposes. Yes Wendy AND Carla included, when they joined Fairy Tail they slowly became like them without really noticing.

So in the process of sneaking up there you normally would have been shocked, but these are Fairy Tail girls. They instead offered a lovely night of beer, in exchange that no one opens their damn mouth about this event.

*54 Minutes Later*

*Hiccup* "Erza, we should do this more often. *Hiccup* Maybe invite Cana *Hiccup* n-next tiiiime." Wendy burst into laughter when she paused to replay what she just said. "Aw, Wendy your so cute!" Lucy said as she held Wendy in a tight hug, oblivious to the fact she was strangling the poor girl with her breasts.

"NO! She'll just make us drunk." Erza yelled during her beer rampage, she was the first person drunk but last person to drink. She was a total lightweight. "WENDY!" Juvia cried. "Erza, if she'll make us drunk, what are we right now?" Levy said as she and Lucy chugged at the same time. Although Levy had a beer bottle while Lucy had stolen a beer barrel with one hand. "Tch, if you hadn't noticed Levy we're unicorns and something pegasus," Lucy sighed as she dropped Wendy. "Where have you been toda- I FOUND WENDY!

"Hurry up horsey!" Carla sang. "Aye." Happy cried. _She barely notices me, but when she does she thinks I'm a horse!_ Happy thought as he flew around. "Ugh, your such a slow horse." Carla scolded.

"Oh yeah, I forgot again." Erza and Levy said at the same time, immediately starting a war. "Shut Up! Stop copying me! No you stop copying me! Ugh, your so annoying. No, you are! Lucy, whose more annoying?" Lucy turned. "Huh?" Lucy threw the barrel out the window, not realizing the wind made her robe up more. She crawled over to Juvia and patted her back. "GRAY-SAMA! WENDY!" Lucy picked up a shot of sake. "You both are."

"WHAT?!" Erza and Levy yelled, yet again at the same time. Levy waddled over to Lucy and plopped down, still with beer in hand shaking it like no tomorrow. "How could you say that?" Erza sat down like Master and found another supply of beer drinking it while staring at mid-air, complaining to her little hallucinations. Lucy ignored Levy's question.

Then the doors slid open, to slow in the girls' opinion. The boys had finally come in, and they all looked shocked. Although the girls had no idea why they should be shocked, their girls it is to be expected.

* * *

"This inn sucks, Loke brought us to a better one last time." Natsu complained, which no one got. This inn was just as good. "Stop complaining." Gray said, completely and utterly annoyed.

Gray slid open the door, very surprised. The other males were no different.

Erza was complaining at nothing, maybe having violent hallucinations. Levy was shaking her beer bottle chuckling like it was the best show on t.v. Juvia was crying "WENDY!" over and over again. But what was surprising them most was "Nay, nay, Juvia. Wanna have some 'fun'?" Lucy trying to get Juvia to have some 'fun', carrying yet again another beer barrel with one hand from out of nowhere.

"What happ-" Gray never got a chance to finish complaining because Erza threw a beer bottle at his head. "Shut Up Gray!" Erza's voice boomed. Gray afraid of Erza complied. "GRAY-SAMA!" was Juvia's way of defending 'Gray-sama'. "Ha Ha, Lucy come check this out!" Levy yelled, apparently fascinated with the wonders of beer.

The boys' eyes finally turn to the sight of Happy being used as a horse for Carla's entertainment. "You are such a slow horse." Carla complained. Happy cried "I'm not a horse!" Finally everyone notices that Gray has gone missing, Juvia is clinging to Gray complaining about her swimsuit while literally drowning him in her worries. Erza scolds and punishes Jet/Elfman and Droy/Wakaba wondering how the hell Wakaba got so fat. "Wow, it so cool and tasty. Now I wanna swim in it, it looks like the ocean." Lucy says, equally fascinated by the swirling beer. Then Lucy turns her head to the sight of two Natsus (?) and squeals in delight of two partners. First starting of kneeling on both hands and knees saying dull 'ohhs' only to fastly sit up "Wow two Natsus, what other wonders are there on Earthland." Lucy squealed obviously delighted. Natsu approaches her worried while Levy says, "Lucy your silly, theres three of them." as she pats her back.

"Hey two Natsus, do you want some food? I made some!" Lucy said as she holds up an egg out of no where. "Uh, no." Natsu says. "Wahh, Natsu didn't want to try my amazing food!" Lucy cries. Natsu who is scared of a crying Lucy, having experienced her wrath when he knocks over her milkshakes agrees. "Yeah, you ate it! Now pat my head!" Natsu by now looks extremely disturbed. But afraid of her crying again listened. *Purrs* Natsu quickly retracts his hand only to feel Lucy climbing on his back. "I gotta use the bathroom! Your gonna take me!" Lucy mumbled into his neck. Apparently that sent shivers down his spine, but he went anyway. Now feeling used, he is now madly running to the bathroom with Lucy on his back.

_Natsu's back feels so warm_. Lucy thought. _That's because these are the flames of my anger. _Natsu thought.

* * *

Later that night the girls relax at the hot springs, to rest of that dreaded hangover. Somehow, much to Lucy's annoyance, the topic got on to Natsu and Lucy totally being in love. Lucy sighs "Me and Natsu are NOT in love he just likes hanging around my house a lot." Lucy and Levy being one the only ones showing off their goods, have no idea of the boys plans on spying.

Jet, Gray, and Natsu are standing on Droy's back, it only makes sense. His fatness are practically stairs.

Erza whom is too tuned with listening to Lucy's story to even notice the rustles of noise on the other side of the springs. Finally their heads start to peek over the wall that separates them.

Noticing that all the girls besides Lucy and Levy are towels so they can't see anything, choose their prey. Jet stares at Levy while Natsu and Gray stare at Lucy whose arm is blocking their view. Until one little slip up, she moves both arms in a way that says "Oh hell no, I do NOT like him.". Without knowing it, Lucy has just flashed the boys a not-so-innocent look of what boobies look like. Leaving all three males with nasty nosebleeds and unconscious.

"Did you hear something?" Lucy asks. "Yeah, its probably just the boys acting stupid again." Erza says, clearly not amused. "If you say so. I get this feeling someone was watching us." Lucy says, now curious. "We'll ask later." Levy added just so Lucy could finish her story. That's Levy for you. "Yeah finish Lucy-san." Wendy and Juvia say at the same time. "K." Then Lucy continues, unaware of the smell of blood. And loads of it.

* * *

Natsu, Gray, and Jet have not lost that heavenly image of Lucy's boobs, and frankly ( even Natsu ) didn't want to forget it. But it will get harder to talk to her without having eyes wonder, well Gray at least. Natsu's eyes will just wonder when she isn't looking.

"That was amazing! The hot springs were just so relaxing." Lucy's voice was heard from the room in the hallway. "I know, I believe next time we should invite the boys." Erza said, the boys were now busy hiding their noses. "NO!" was every girls immediate reaction. "I'm okay with girls seeing me naked, but with boys no way. I will not allow my boobs to be put on display." Lucy complained.

The door slid open revealing the girls, and Lucy with her cleavage leaving the boys with more dirty thoughts. Surprisingly Natsu has some, and knows what they are.

"Hey, didn't you guys enjoy the springs." Lucy asked. One thought came to mind. "Yes, very much. Best hot spring I have ever seen. Or felt." They answered in unison without hesitation. "Wow, I never knew you would put it like that. But I agree." Lucy said astonished at their choice of words. "Yup." eyes wondered. _Yup_, They all thought. _Exact definition._

* * *

**Please review or PM me, give me your opinion. Until next chapter, see ya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I actually need your help (?) Anyway, I want you to review and tell me if you love the title of the story or not. If you do great, if you don't please PM me options, then I will hold a poll for the title to choose. I will dedicate the title to the person who chose it for me and won, however I don't think there is a possibility in my lifetime where I will dedicate a chapter after someone's idea unless asked and it sounds good. Please do not send me tasteless shit.**

Chapter 3

Lucy had know idea why, but every time she turned her head it felt like someone was staring at her and it made her shudder. She felt like she was now being followed around by Ichiya and the Trimens, does that come with the role of being Fairy Tail's new sheriff in guild. She actually considered it maybe the people around her, but then again she was around Fairy Tail. See her point, she didn't know who the hell it was, it was just way too creepy to find out.

Another thing she found pretty strange was the fact that it all happened after her lovely hot springs moment with the girls. She asked Natsu if he sniffed out anything weird and all but he told her he didn't smell a thing, she asked was he sure and he sniffed around. Problem: his nose may have wanted to become friends with her boobs since they nearly touched after the sniff out.

Her only resolution was to watch Erza, to see if she shuddered as well. Had nothing to do with sex appeal points, just wanted to be sure Ichiya hadn't become her personal stalker as well. Erza just happened to be his 'parfum' magnet and she wanted to stay opposite of Erza for the time being; unless she got drunk and started taking a weird liking to the Erza-loving weirdo.

* * *

If you guessed this had something to do with the boys, you are an average Tom. If you believe this had something to do with the Trimens and Ichiya, I believe you were fairly close. Yes, Lucy Heartfilia was getting her ass stalked off by her guild mates without actually being aware of whom.

Gray was a little surprised with the discovery of Natsu's dark (*cough*perverted*cough*) side.

Who the hell am I kidding, Gray was more than shocked. He went into a laughing fit of hysterics, and he may never stop. This was going to be a long night for Natsu, at least there are signs hes growing up and won't be Juvia's next love rival, that's right he won't be gay. ( Just so you know I have nothing against gays)

* * *

Lucy and her friends were yet again playing on the beach. Erza insisted it wasn't playing yet training with your friends, but that was a total bullshit lie. What was Erza training for you might ask, she was training on how to tan. Lovely Erza, respectable lying, at least if anyone questions Erza they will come in contact with a beautiful beat down. Note: This is only training day two.

"You know Erza, we may stand a little chance against our opponents for Crocus with how much all the other mage's abilities increased." Lucy said as she relaxed on her blanket. "We should be able to, we may have been gone for seven years but that doesn't mean we won't stand a chance. Although with how much trouble Natsu had against Max I suggest we keep it up and we'll be fine." Erza tied her bikini top back up. Before their talk or their 'training' session could continue Virgo came in a show of truly flashy golden lights, like she normally does.

"Princess," Virgo started off. "What are you doing here?" Lucy asked, purely surprised that one of her loyalest spirits appeared right before Lucy without being summoned. "Celestial Spirit World may be in danger of being destroyed and the spirits need you and your friends to help us." Virgo paused . "Will you help us?" with that being said, shit became real. "Yes." immediate answer.

Virgo teleported Team Natsu, along with Wendy, Carla and Levy to the Spirit World. Don't know why she didn't take Jet or Droy, she just didn't.

* * *

"Oh. My. God. We're SO fucking screwed." Lucy cried. "I apologize, punishment princess." Virgo asked.

* * *

When they got there they found out they were pranked. By Mustache-Man aka The Celestial Spirit King, he just wanted to throw them a party for their return after seven long breath-taking years. Lucy's thoughts wondered to Loke' _That lucky bastard, he escaped just in time before Acnologia or Zeref made their presence known.'_.

And you know this is Fairy Tail, they partied their asses off. Nice Way to Say it: Fairy Tail had a lovely time at the Celestial World's festivities.

After they had their party, Virgo returned them to the beach. "Hey Virgo, I have a question," Erza asked. "Is there a difference in the flow of time on Earthland and the Celestial World?" _We all had the same exact question._ Everyone thought. "Yeah me too, I wonder if we can train in the Celestial Spirit World longer." Lucy asked. "Actually Princess, you just lost the three months you had to train, one day in the Celestial Spirit World are three months in the Human World."

They all stood as still as a statue, hell they were statues. Then everyone fell one by one. First, Natsu. Second, Gray. Third, Levy. Fourth, Erza. Fifth, Wendy cried then fell. Sixth, Carla's eye twitched then she fell. Seventh, Happy. Eighth, Lucy yelled "Oh. My. God. We're SO fucking screwed." Lucy cried. "I apologize, punishment princess." Virgo asked. Lucy didn't answer, but she did fall.

"Oh, hey guys. How'd training go?" Asked the now running figures of Jet and Droy. They must not be able to read auras period, since this is an obvious one. "We only have five days left till, the games. Lets go." Droy said as he tried to lift up Natsu, although he wasn't getting anywhere. Like ghosts, they slowly but surely got up. They practically became one with the shadows as it covered their faces. They all walked off the shore of the beach in a single filed line as Virgo took this as her cue as time to leave.

"What happened?" Jet wondered. "Three fucking months or one day, whatever you wanna call was fucking wasted and we only have five days. Five FUCKING days, man." Lucy said as they walked off, being the last in line. Everyone else just nodded their head in silent disappointment.

"You know what, we'll start a training camp from hell for the last five days." Erza and Lucy said in a demanding tone. Everyone knew that tone, that tone literally meant hell itself will soon make itself known. Everyone shivered under their looming auras. However before that dream could be completed a messenger bird lands on Erza's head with a note.

_Please come to the bridge in the West Woods._

They are skeptical at first but decided that their humans and our curiosity kills all that gets in its way. In their mind so don't worry about dead bodies. Yet.

When they arrived to their destination they encounter three hooded strangers. They take off their hoods to reveal Meredy, Jellal, and Ultear. Right after their showy unmasking Erza drabs Jellal so they can talk about his jailbreak and memories. Either Ultear still would have decided to talk to Gray and Meredy to Juvia, leaving Natsu to being strangled by Lucy for his 'training' and Wendy with Carla and Levy being traumatized. After straightening themselves up so they can talk properly, well they talk.

"We have formed a guild called Crime Sorcière, our goal is to destroy dark guilds and anything related to Zeref so no one will have to fall to the darkness like we once did." Jellal said. "Why didn't you guys just make an official guild?" Gray asked. Lucy gave him a 'Get the Fuck Out' face. The trio answered, "Due to Jellal's status as a criminal and Meredy and Ultear's connection to Grimoire Heart, being accepted by the Council is impossible." Lucy facepalmed, "I'm shocked he didn't even know the answer to that question." Everyone else had to agree, Gray just had a major retard moment.

"Every year we felt a strange magic presence at the games, with us not being suitable for going to the games we want you to investigate." Meredy brought out. "Although in exchange I will increase your magic abilities." Ultear sighed. "Over the years my Time Arc abilities advanced, it allows me to open your Second Origin. Every mage has one though it lies dormant within a mage, if opened gives you access to heightened power." Ultear explained, then she smirked. "Warning: Process will be EXTREMELY painful. Any volunteers?"

All of them, excluding Erza whom is staring at Jellal, are ecstatic and agree to the Terms and Conditions. Ultear decides to test it out on Natsu, not because he thinks she is still a cosplaying man. The others watch fascinated and fearful as Natsu dramatically writhes around in pain, whats the point they did say they wanted it. Apparently nobody but Happy notices Erza and Jellal sneaking off somewhere.

While Erza is the only Fairy Tail member not present for the excruciating pain, everyone besides Lucy is showing pain. "Ow, did I just get a mosquito bite?" Lucy says as she hits her arm, checking it out. "Damn, I thought I had repellent on." everyone stares at Lucy. "What?" Lucy sighs. "If it is about the Second Origin thing I must admit it doesn't hurt. However you guys are just overreacting, its unnecessary you know." Lucy explained in a Matter-of-Fact tone."I feel like I'm giving birth!" Levy yells.

"I feel like I got bit by a mosquito, which I most likely did." Lucy says. "Hey wheres Erza?" Lucy wondered. "She went somewhere with Jellal, but shes coming back right now." Happy says.

"Were going now. We can't stay in one place for too long. Bye." Ultear says as she whines, complaining about the fact Lucy was least effected. Meredy waves her goodbye and as well as Jellal. "Okay, if you guys don't feel like getting up now I'm gonna go get a soda. See ya in how long it takes to get a soda, and maybe a few numbers." Lucy says as she walks off with jewels from Gray's wallet. "I just got robbed." Gray cries.

* * *

Lucy was last seen walking back to the group carrying soda ( Specifically for her ), 25 candy bars ( Wild varieties ), and 7 numbers ( Wild varieties of hot males ).

"So, lets get this show on the road." Lucy says. Gray walks up trying to take a candy bar only to end up slapped with one. "These are MINE. No touchy my babies." Lucy growls out as she walks away. Everyone watches as she walks away. _Nice ass and a Fat ass._ The boys thought. _Wow! Lucy got 7 numbers. Why can't I do that. _Levy thought. _Eh, it happens._ The rest of the girls thought.

* * *

**Please review. And PM me ideas for a new title if you want one. I'll tell you when it's polled.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_"Baby when we're touching in the dark, can you feel it?  
I can hear the pounding of my heart, can you feel it?  
When you take my body to the stars, I believe it  
Boy this love is supernatural, can you feel it?"_

Lucy sang. They were surprised she could sing, which Lucy found very offensive. They didn't even know this girl could dance, as they had seen her at her clumsiness, but she was graceful with it.

"Come, take me by the hand  
Wanna cross the line, baby go ahead  
Till the morning light, watch my silhouette  
'Cause you know tonight, we're gonna wake the dead

Get a little bit wrong, get a little bit wild  
Get a little bit high off of this love tonight  
Get a little bit raw, come a little undone  
Get a little bit reckless, I can't get enough

Baby when we're touching in the dark, can you feel it?  
I can hear the pounding of my heart, can you feel it?  
When you take my body to the stars, I believe it  
Boy this love is supernatural, can you feel it?

Come, take me in the night  
I feel it in my blood, want the darker side  
Baby when we touch, look me in the eyes  
Poison me with love, I'll bring you back to life

Get a little bit wrong, get a little bit wild  
Get a little bit high off of this love tonight  
Get a little bit raw, come a little undone  
Get a little bit reckless, I can't get enough

Baby when we're touching in the dark, can you feel it?  
I can hear the pounding of my heart, can you feel it?  
When you take my body to the stars, I believe it  
Boy this love is supernatural, can you feel it?

Boy this love is-  
Su-per-nat-ur-ral

Baby when we're touching in the dark...  
I can hear the pounding of my heart...

Baby when we're touching in the dark, can you feel it?  
I can hear the pounding of my heart, can you feel it?  
When you take my body to the stars, I believe it  
Boy this love is supernatural, can you feel it?"

As Lucy finished singing and her little - not really little - dance, her friends bombarded her with questions. She swore it felt like a stampede of animals currently ambushing her. She never sang in front of her friends before, the only person she sang with or for was for her mother and maid Ms. Spetto. She wasn't exactly new with this felling of being watched so there was no stage fright, but her ability to speak had been robbed from her when her ears only heard questions and compliments mixed with a little pessimistic view from some. Very annoying in her opinion.

"Lucy that was great!" "Since when could you sing?" "Where'd you learn?" "I thought you would sound terrible, like you were going to summon Satan Soul on us." "You were incredible, I will not allow myself to be defeated!" "Love-Rival that was amazing! You aren't going to fall for her right, Gray-sama?" "I knew Lucy-san had a wonderful, do you make your own music?" "Hmph." "Who was your singing teacher, how much did you pay?" "If I look behind that curtain I won't find some tortured soul back there being forced to sing, will I?" "That was... WOW!"

"Damn. One at a time, with a drink next time. Oh yeah, and a break!" Lucy was annoyed so yeah, she wanted her damn drink so she could feel better. _God, _Lucy thought. _I'm turning into a mix of Gajeel and Cana. _

"Geez, sorry." Majority of the group said, excluding Happy who was searching behind the curtain for some poor soul. "It's okay, just so you know I didn't attend singing school. I mean, who would?" Lucy sighed. "I sang with my mother when I was younger and would perform for Ms. Spetto. No I did NOT sing for Gray, I leave that future duty to you Juvia. And Erza, I am pretty sure you can sing as well. I would love to stay singing competition free, thank you. Happy you could search the perimeter of this place all you want, but there is nobody holding a microphone being forced to sing. I have never done that to someone excluding one event when I was... whomp whomp whomp whomp, end of story." Lucy looked at everything but her friends, you could tell she did some dark shit in her past that should never be mentioned.

"Anyway- you shouldn't be asking that many questions, you guys are still in pain from second origin, right?" Lucy asked, trying to change the subject. "No fair," Natsu pouted. "How come Erza isn't in pain?" Lucy raised an eyebrow, looked at Erza then back at them. "That's because she's a boss like that." Lucy nodded in understanding. Erza couldn't help but crack a smile, then she broke into laughter. Although they all missed how serious Lucy was when she said that.

* * *

Our perverted midget master finally showed up with... wait for it... dramatic pause... Asuka! Oh my fucking God she is so fudging cute! You can tell she is going to be breaking hearts when she is older.

Since Asuka was there you already knew Bisca and Alzack were there, although Levy, Jet and Droy were there to wish us luck. They were on the Non-Participating list, sigh, me and Levy could have been reading weight lost books for Droy while the others were kicking ass, hopefully.

"Do your best for this event brats, and whatever anyone says about us possibly being weak. Deny it, then mentally kick their asses. I think you get disqualified for fighting other participants." Master Makarov said encouraging us to mentally kick ass.

"There are only 5 people who can take part on a team. Why choose us? Why not take someone stronger?" Lucy questioned. Lucy had to admit she was a little nervous, she had only fought in front of a crowd of people and she was drunk when that happened. She was to fight in front of thousands of people, she didn't think spending some quality time with Cana's babies would save her from embarrassment this time.

"None of the others have returned from their little training experiences yet. Levy could you read the rule book for them, seeing as this is Team Natsu they maybe be breaking rules without knowing it fairly simply." Makarov asked. "You know we take great offense to that." Gray said, feeling slightly disappointed that his Master had little faith in them. Despite him having an actual point, no flashing the kids.

"Yes Master." With her Gale Force glasses she sped through the entire book, in less then 3 minutes. Yes specific, I know. "Ahh, Guild Masters are not allowed to participate in said event. Only members of that guild are permitted to attend the games. Each event will be a secret until the competition. Yada Yada Yada, and all members of that team must be in their sleeping quarters at 12:00 specifically, no exceptions." Levy finished the rules leaving everyone suspicious as to why they must be at their quarters at that time.

"I wonder why we have to be there specifically at that time?" Lucy said in deep thought. "Aye!" Happy added in. "Shh, don't interrupt me!" Lucy basically growled at the poor exceed without any idea as to the fact she was doing such a thing.

"Natsu! Lucy is going to eat me! Wahhh!" Happy cried overdramatically. "Happy, I can't protect you. If I do, Lucy might eat me too!" Natsu tried to whisper, however he failed miserably. Perhaps he had been with Fairy Tail too long.

"I heard that!" Lucy roared as she comically chased Natsu, but seriously pissed. Who says stuff like that out loud? Sadly Natsu dear does. You poor, poor bastard.

"I suggest we go exploring around Crocus." Wendy said as she noticed that Gray may have been kidnapped by Juvia when they weren't looking. "I'm going to check out our hotel, I suggest you keep up with Wendy's idea. She maybe right in checking the city out for more knowledge of where places are." Erza said as she walked off, pretty confident she knew where she was going.

"Alright Scooby, Shaggy. Follow me. Daphne and Fred - Don't ask me who's who, fight over the title - you go explore the castle of your dreams." Lucy said. "Alright lets go Velma!" Natsu said. Lucy swiftly smacked what brains Natsu had left in that head out. "Didn't I say 'Follow Me.' retard. Jeez." Velma/Lucy said as she walked in a random direction.

* * *

"I think that restaurant was pretty good, Lucy. What do you think?" Natsu asked, but paused as he noticed Lucy and Happy walking or flying in another direction. "Where you guys going?" Natsu questioned, surprised he was just ditched by a girl for a flying, talking, blue, smartass, cat from another dimension.

"Natsu, is that a fight going on over there?" Lucy asked, noticing a group of people surrounding someone. "The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth, their soo strong and dreamy." said a fangirl who really needed to do something different with her life, like a puzzle. "Twin Dragons of Sabertooth, aren't they the newly supposed strongest guys of Fiore?" Lucy wondered. "Hell Yeah! They are soo strong and dre-" Lucy stopped her mid-sentence. "Hey, I think you need a new hobby because you really spend too much time dreaming about them. Play Sudoku damn it! 'Twin Dragons are soo strong!' ' Twin Dragons are soo dreamy!'. Lucy complained. " Just shut the hell up! Fangirling is just so... just ew. I want to have my ears stay alive hearing neat things, hell even opera! Not Ms. Squeaky-I-love-Twins!"

"Wahhh! Your so mean!" The fangirler complained. " And your five, we can take this all day if you want honey. I got time." Lucy said. Natsu just stared, completely unaware of the Twin Dragons noticing Lucy's little tantrum and recognizing Natsu. Ms. Squeaky took that as her cue to run. "Finally! Fangirl is gone, her little crushes were driving me insane." Lucy sighed. "She's just lucky you didn't give her amnesia, Lucy." Lucy nodded as she agreed with Natsu. "Erza took away my torture toys, last week and never gave them back. Not even my chainsaw or my baseball bats or lead pipe or - Hello, do you need some help or something?"

"Your Natsu Dragneel aren't you?" a guy with blonde hair but really bad taste in clothes asked Natsu, completely avoiding Lucy's 'May I help you?' question. _Did this bitch just avoid me?! _Lucy thought. _If I ask again Hell will somehow break loose, whether under my control or not._

"Uh... Yeah. May I help you?" Sting may have been between Natsu and Lucy, but Natsu could see Lucy jumping behind him giving him a thumbs up. With Natsu mastering Lucy's sign language he could tell what she was saying.

"Natsu. Natsu. Natsu. If this guy avoids your question, mentally kick his ass while I flick him off. If he answers your question, I get to mentally send his ass to hell and you back me up, that is for him avoiding me. If you could understand me you are my best friend, okay? Now go mentally kick his ass, arrogance is radiating off him and there is no chance he will respond." Lucy did bunny ears, that wasn't apart of her sign language so she was just doing that for fun.

All that came were taunts from both male bitches with attitude. Them revealing Third Generation Dragon Slayers and telling him how they could have easily taken Acnologia down.

Lucy had to literally walk in between them, pull out some random spray paint that she refuses to acknowledge and spray painted a border line between them.

"Our line, please do not cross currently. Wait till you hear an oww from Mr. Dragneel." Lucy told the completely confused dragon slayers, but listened for some unknown reason. Probably because they thought she was crazy and they were confused. Lucy did something no one saw coming, she grabbed Natsu's scarf and dragged him off. A second later an 'Oww!' was heard from a pink - haired dragon slayer as he was chocked by his 'best sign language friend'

"Natsu, I should kick your ass! You looked like a fail when you just stared at them looking all stupid!" Lucy rampaged, apparently without noticing she dragged a purple - faced Natsu through a lot of painful things. "Owww! Lucy I can't breathe!" "You looked like a fudging pansy! You didn't show them how Natsu acts in battle! We ain't speaking the same sign language! I mean the fuck man, I spent 10 minutes of watching that shit wasting my all day time on seeing you look like 'I don't know man, it just happened'. Dude your lucky I am only a little upset, I didn't mean to scare you." Lucy sighed. "Damn, I need a drink dude."

The Twin Dragon slayers watched as Natsu was dragged off through painful stuff. His best sign language friend might kill him on accident one day, that might be as scary as Minerva. No, Minerva was worse.

* * *

"You two shouldn't be late, remember we need to be here before 12:00 not after. Luckily you made it before with minutes to spare." Erza scolded them. Though Natsu wasn't listening, 'True Dragon Slaying Power' The Twins said those words before Natsu was dragged away by a seething in Natsu's eyes, a little upset in Lucy's eyes Lucy.

"Hey did any of you guys see Wendy, she should be here by now. Its nearly 12." Erza asked. "Nope." was everyone's immediate answer. "We can't look for her now, its almost 12." Lucy said. As if Mavis had heard their prayers Lisanna and substitute Elfman walked in from training on the mountains.

The clock struck 12, time for the games to begin. Wow, what a lovely catchphrase.

* * *

**Please PM me or review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Oh Fudge Me," Lucy began. "Is that a freaking pumpkin - scratch that - a jack o' lantern flying?!" Lucy just stared at the mysterious person (?) that looked like he was a little late for Halloween.

"We are having a preliminary event to reduce the amount of participants, from 113 to 8 teams pum." Mr. Pumpkin said. "There is no way that 113 guilds exist all within Fiore." Lucy claimed. Erza agreed with Lucy, there is no way that many guilds could exist. What was with the set up and directors? It made no absolute sense to Erza whatsoever.

"This preliminary event is that you have to get all 5 of your participating team members to Domus Flau, any form of magic you use to get across is acceptable. The first 8 teams to make it across with all members will pass."

Then the whole city turned into a huge maze-like ball that floated in the sky.

"Let the Sky Labyrinth begin!"

Erza was losing her shit. "Wait, we only have 4 members right now since Wendy is still missing." Erza said as she kept losing her shit calmly. "I volunteer temporarily!" Elfman offered, although I think it was more of a demand then offer.

Before they could really vote against it, Elfman who oddly resembled Wolverine at this moment grabbed them and ran like the wind.

"Lisanna, Happy," Erza yelled. "Search for Wendy and Carla while we're off!" Erza said everything that was important and turned back to her team to realize they bumped into the Team Twilight Ogre. With some nice sound effects of losing placed here Team Fairy Tail A made it and realized they could piece the maps together to create

Mega Map.

The ultimate map that could lead you to Domus Flau. With bumping into guilds and a few wrong turns they finally made it.

But they barely made 8th place.

* * *

Lucy sighed. "We barely managed 8th place, we are going to be introduced to that large crowd in 8th place. I could really mentally kick someone's ass right now, then flick them off in so many cool ways." They were in their preparation room and everyone was sweatdropping at the fact that Lucy was once again talking about flicking someone off. Apparently it is a daily hobby for the young Celestial Spirit Mage.

"We found Wendy." Lisanna said as she entered the room with an upset Happy by her side. "She's upset because whatever happened she can't remember what happened at all." As they ran to where Wendy was being held they could hear her cries, although soft and quiet the tears of a friend are loud and clear to others.

Erza and Lucy looked ready to kill but wiped that look off their faces for Wendy's sake.

They had heard the story of how Lisanna and Happy found Wendy and Carla unconscious on the ground while they were making there way to Wendy's room.

"I suspect it might have to do with a great loss of Magical Energy all at once, she could have been attacked." Porlyusica claimed. "Wendy, I vow to cure you before the tournament is over." Porlyusica looked really sincere, mentally shocking some. Nowadays everyone either does things mentally, or on their iPhones, rarely physically unless it is a fight. Grand Magic Games for example.

"Elfman," Wendy sobbed. "Please take my spot in the Games." Wendy sobbed her heart out. She is really sensitive for her age, she takes things seriously. One reason I respect the girl dramatically. ( I have to do it, I am currently listening to【Kagamine Rin & Len】Electric・Angel えれくとりっく・えんじぇぅ. Please listen to it.)

With us needing to get our team uniform ready we had to abandon the poor girl and leave her in Porlyusica's care. So they decided to wear purple with a white fairy tail mark placed somewhere on it. Since I am to lazy to get into details about the others outfit I will just tell you about Lucy's.

Lucy had her hair in to pigtails that curled down to cover her chest. I know her hair is shoulder length but please bare with me and imagine it was at least mid-back. With a white fedora hat that has a purple ribbon. That ropy thingy on here back is not there, why it is there. It doesn't really add to her fashion. She has a white jacket over the purple shirt, the jacket having 5 buttons but only the third is buttoned. The jacket sleeves reaches past her hands but have slits on the side so they are visible, leaving the slitted part to be extremely wide like kimonos While the left side of her jacket leans off to her rest on her arm, not the shoulder. The fairy tail symbol shows on the right breast of the jacket, underneath it is in the same spot on her shirt. She is wearing a purple and white striped tie that reaches her waist and is underneath her jacket. A colored collar is wrapped securely around her right hand. The purple shirt actually reaches to at least a little above her thighs.

Now her pants, sigh. I hate descriptions.

Ripped white jeans that went to her ankles but were covered by her purple and white boots, whatever pattern you want but I suggest simple. Her clothes are complicated enough. The jeans had a chain connected to it too.

Oh, that was quick. Thank Mavis.

When they were introduced Lucy was riding on Natsu's back because she had an unknown hangover. She got drunk at the restaurant before Natsu got pulled into an taunting argument with the Twin Slayers, Natsu just forgot she was drunk seeing as she handled her beer well. 'Cana the second to the rescue!' is now Lucy's new drunken motto.

"Lucy, what happened? You look like crap!" Gray yelled when he finally got a good look at Lucy. "Natsu, hit Gray for me. He's being mean!" Lucy mumbled into Natsu's back. She was wearing sunglasses because the sun burned her eyes, though they weren't the best glasses. "Can't, you might fall and Erza is watching us." Natsu whispered back.

After many failed attempts of Lucy trying to hit Gray, Gray's laugh finally materialized. Loudly and untamed. Lucy's forehead throbbed with comical anger and she powerslammed Gray with one hand. Gray was left unconscious for a while, seeing as Lucy didn't apply full strength. But she still left a crater in his place.

"Hope that bitch gets amnesia." Lucy mumbled before resting her head on Natsu's shoulder so she could sleep. Leaving Erza to believe Natsu hit Gray. Natsu was just lucky that Lucy had a hangover so she could be held by him and not be beaten to near death by Erza.

Another Thank Mavis.

Thank you Master Mavis for existing. Coincidently Mavis happened to be here today, claiming it was boring on Tenrou Island and she wanted some excitement. She is a very childish person with barbaric tendencies, aka she is very interesting and a true leader of Fairy Tail.

Surprisingly the crowd was still staring at Fairy Tail Team A, finding their interactions most intriguing. Even the judges just had to stare when Erza roughly woke Gray up by turning thinking no one saw and chocking him till he finally regained some of his consciousness back. Despite the fact that he was most likely going to be in pain when he woke up again.

Mavis just blew random bubbles into the air while she stared at the odd group from Fairy Tail, they never ceased to amaze her.

"Moving on," Chapati the announcer coughed. "Team Quatro Cerberus. Sixth, Team Mermaid Heel. Fifth, Blue Pegasus' Trimens. Fourth, Team Lamia Scale. Third, Team Raven Tail. Second, Fairy Tail Team B. First, Team Sabertooth."

Each guild came out with its own little presentation of how awesome they think they are and stuff. However Makarov was just disturbed at the fact that Raven Tail is participating since last he heard it was a dark guild. Apparently the Council recognizes Raven Tail as a legal guild. Someone said something, yada yada yada it reveals that little beast traveling with Raven Tail attacked Wendy and Carla. You bastard!

"How come we the people get booed!" Natsu whined. Lucy unconsciously smacked the back of Natsu's head for complaining too loud. While Natsu rubbed the back of his head, Erza explained the possible reason. "Mainly because over the years of our absence we have become the weakest guild in Fiore. Who do you see would vote for the person most likely to lose?" Erza asked truthfully.

Natsu finally understood and shut his mouth, feeling very stupid at the moment. After the seven year time skip you could say he got more mature or smarter or something. He learned a little while in that sleep, the lessons you learned will be the stairs you climb to your future. And that when you get proved wrong don't say anything, that can make you look like a dumbass. One reason he hates arguing with Lucy. She is the very reason arguments aren't his thing.

"I just realized the two teams thing maybe the reason there 113 teams trying to participate. Also did he really need a back up, no faith man. No faith." Lucy said as she climbed off Natsu's back. In her opinion there was too much noise for her to recover from last night's activities. She pulled out 2 pills and swallowed them whole without any water, leaving her to mentally curse herself.

"If you had pills why didn't you take them in the first place?" Natsu questioned, although he really didn't want to. He saw the glint in Erza's eyes as his back was finally Lucy-Free. "Simple, I Lucy Heartfilia hate pills. But will take them if my hangover becomes unbearable, it did thanks to your talking." Lucy sighed. "Damn it! Why didn't I buy the gummy ones!"

"For the first event we will need 1 participant from each team." Mato announced.

Mermaid Heel chose Beth.

Quatro Cerberus chose Yaeger.

Raven Tail chose Nullpuding.

Blue Pegasus chose Eve.

Sabertooth chose Rufus.

Lamia Scale chose Lyon.

Fairy Tail Team A chose Gray.

Fairy Tail Team B chose Juvia.

All 8 representatives step out when they are called by Mato. Everyone is shocked to see a huge city magically placed into the arena. How much magic did they use to actually do this? Everyone nonparticipating and participating realize that they have all been scattered and split up around the playing field.

"Rules: Each member must find their opponents and hit them, but nobody will know where each other are. Whoever attacks first gains 1 point, whoever is hit loses 1 point. Thus this game is 'Hide and Seek'. Many clones will be spread around the city as well to confuse you, attacking a clone will lead to 1 point deduction. Let the Games Begin!" Chapati yelled.

After his words, a Lacrima Vision appears in front of everyone, as to keep track of everyone throughout the city. Juvia from Fairy Tail Team B gets overwhelmed by the fact that there are many clones of Gray everywhere. Juvia then loses 1 point for unconsciously 'attacking' a Gray with a hug. Her teammates just groan when they realize they may have chosen the wrong person for this event.

Gray runs into Raven Tail's Nullpuding and attacks him, only to find out it was a decoy and the real Nullpuding was hiding behind the clone. Gray gets a -1 points and is transported to another part of the city. Gray realizing the people around him can and most likely will be used as decoy so he decides to blend in with the crowd. Confusing so many people in the process.

"Gray!" "Gray!" The one real thing the actual Gray does, turns around to see who is calling him. He forgot to blend in with the fake crowd, distracting him and leaving him wide open to be attacked by Nullpuding again. Leaving Gray with -2 points and Nullpuding a score of 1.

Then the contestants start using different tactics for this games since they realize their initial plans sucked ass. With only 27 minutes left in the game Yajima suggests the possibility of sensing your opponents magical energy. Which was a very good idea. "Eve will find a more creative way then that." Jenny Realight of Blue Pegasus states.

As seen Raven Tail repeatedly only goes after Fairy Tail and no one else. Gray somehow gets away, walking right in front of Beth who uses Plant Missal. Leaving Beth attacked by Yaeger and Gray attacked by Lyon. Lyon whom is about to attack Gray is kicked by Juvia who jumps down from a tree, leaving Lyon distracted by the sight of her underwear. Juvia then states. "Juvia will not lose." As apart of agreeing to be on Fairy Tail Team B's team a deal was struck, the losing team must obey the winning teams commands for a day.

Gray is utterly shocked. Also Fairy Team A is too since they did not hear of such a deal. Again Nullpuding shows up and attacks both Gray and Juvia.

Suddenly snow starts to fall leaving Jenny and Blue Pegasus to have an idea of what Eve is planning. His plan is that the real mages will either shiver in the cold or show their breaths in the cold air due to temperature change. With that he is able to land hits on Beth, Yaeger, and Nullpuding.

Rufus has not made one move yet nor has he found anyone. Although he claims the game is too easy for him and that he remembers exactly where everyone is. With that he unleashes his Memory-Make: A Night of Falling Stars. He lands a direct hit on everyone but on Nullpuding who barely dodges the attack. Nullpuding then tries to attack Rufus only to hit a memory of him, as the real Rufus attacks Nullpuding.

Gray tries to make a move but Nullpuding attacks him before time runs out.

1st place is Sabertooth

2nd place is Raven Tail

3rd place is Lamia Scale

4th place is Blue Pegasus

5th place is Mermaid Heel

6th place is Quatro Cerberus

7th place is Fairy Tail Team B

8th place is Fairy Tail Team A

The dumb crowd ridicules Fairy Tail for their performance. Leaving both Natsu and Gray angry. "Don't worry Gray," Lucy said. "This is only the first round, if you like we can flick Raven Tail and Sabertooth off together!" Lucy says to calm down the revengeful Gray.

But Gray walks off still swearing vengeance and is still upset.

* * *

From first event to first fight of the day. First up is

"Team Fairy Tail A's Lucy Heartfilia and Team Raven Tail's Flare Corona!"

Although her team is in last place she has a chance to get 10 points and be on par with Sabertooth. Before this little battle can begin Lucy shows how Raven Tail had angered her for hurting Wendy. _I wonder what Raven Tail's objective is?_ Mavis thought.

"The battle will last 30 minutes. If anyone is knocked out during that time they lose, if the time limit is reached there will be a draw."

Lucy makes the first move by summoning Taurus, who quickly slashes his two-bladed axe in a horizontal pattern at Flare, who avoids it with a jump. Lucy then quickly summons Scorpio, who after pointing his tail at Flare, attacks with Sand Buster. However, Flare manipulates her long, red hair and uses it as a shield to protect herself from Scorpio's spell. Lucy, with both spirits' keys on her hand, gives Taurus the command to use Scorpio's sand. Taurus follows his master's command and suctions the sand with his axe until it's completely wrapped with it, while from the sidelines Alzack, Bisca and their daughter are amazed at Lucy's ability to summon multiple spirits without any restrain. Taurus then charges at Flare and strikes her with Sandstorm Axe Aldebaran, sending her flying with the tornadoes of sand.

While in midair, Flare uses Hair Shower - Wolf Fang, sending a wolf to attack Lucy, but she summons the Giant Crab, Cancer, who effortlessly cuts it down. Flare, in shock and anger, sends her hair underground and makes it appear right under Lucy, grabbing her feet and pulling her into the air. Natsu and Erza call out to Lucy while Flare states that she can move her hair any way she wishes and smashes Lucy into the ground with it. Lucy, on the ground, takes something out and says that if that's the case, her Fleuve d'étoiles moves any way she wants, releasing the water from the whip and grabbing Flare by the wrist with it. The two then pull each other and send each other spinning in the air, and then fall. Lucy then rises up full of confidence while Flare stares at her from the ground shocked.

The crowd goes wild and the commentators exclaim that there hasn't been any time to breath and that neither one is drawing back in this battle of the women and Jenny Realight says that Fairy Tail seems to be having a bit more of an advantage. Lucy notices her boots have been ripped and deduces that it happened when she got caught by Flare's hair. Flare, now enraged at what Lucy has done to her hair, sends her hair underground. Lucy wonders where it will resurface and looks around her feet, but Flare points her at the rest of the members of her Guild. Lucy notices that a lock of hair has resurfaced next to Asuka, who does not notice it. (Time out, I just wanted to thank wikia, google, and of course copy and paste for being able to help me with this. Just know shit would have been hard with just my brain power in this)

Before Lucy can actually warn Fairy Tail about Flare's hair being dangerously close to Asuka, Flare's hair wraps around Lucy's mouth and throws her to the ground. _Damn she is such a bitch for that!_ Lucy thought. Lucy took this chance to telepathically communicate with her bonded spirit since she speaks key(?) _"Gemi, Mini." Lucy said urgently. "Yes Lucy?" Gemi asked. "I need you in this fight," Lucy sighed. "Pretend to be me for a while, I have to do something while being stealth." Lucy asked, if her plan was to work she would need them in it. "Right!" Mini said and the connection was_ stronger.

The crowd nor Flare saw the swap between Lucy and Gemini. Lucy loved it when stealth mode works, she made a code for her spirits when she first got them. Stealth mode means quickly and unnoticeable right in front of known eyes but unknown minds. '_Gōruden Fusion'_ She had transformed in a mixture of herself and Taurus.

With a cow-printed bikini top, short black jacket that reached to her elbows with the hood up, short blue jean shorts, white studded belt, long pink socks up to her thighs, arm warmers and fingerless gloves, boots up to her knees unzipped, nose piercing, cow tail, and cow horns even her hair a little wildly untamed and to the side she was ready to go. She re-quiped her giant ax and cut Flare's hair when she was about to attack Gemini. She cut both the hair about to grab Gemini and the hair near Asuka.

Lets be honest, in the crowd's view.

Lucy was on the ground, but everyone noticed how she had no wounds or even a bruise. Maybe it was that golden light that surrounded her for a second. Yukino Aguria who was watching the fight knew exactly what was happening and might I say she thought it was a brilliant plan, being a Celestial Mage means you must be able to identify anything Celestial like.

As Flare's hair was about to grab her they saw something shine in her hair. The crowd saw another Lucy with a different outfit sideways spinning her way out of Flare's hair with a giant ax twice her size in hand cutting her hair in the process. She landed behind Flare. Gemini threw Flare a smirk before taking their leave.

Terrified Flare turned her head when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked into Lucy's now black eyes (Not fully, it is just supposed to match Taurus's eye color) and started to cower. Lucy tilted her head slightly with an innocent smile on her face and her grip on hand on Flare's shoulder tightened. Flare fell unconscious, when Lucy tightened her grip on Flare's shoulder she made sure to touch a pressure point.

Lucy stood victorious with her ax in her right hand and Flare in her left one. She raised her double bladed axe and did Taurus's signature 'Hmph' before the crowd went wild, not expecting her to pull a trick like that or win seeing as the outcome of this battle was out of range for some to grasp. Others completely new with this sort of Celestial Magic.

"Okay since most are lost in what happened everyone can either pull out their iPhone and download our new app to watch this match again but in slow motion or you can just see it in slow motion on the Lacrima Vision." Chapati offered. Most people went with Lacrima Vision since it would take less time.

They saw the golden light again but this time under the slow motion video curse they saw Gemini take Lucy's place while Lucy darted her way behind Flare dodging hair and transforming during. Leaving the shocked crowd to finally understand what happened and see how fast Lucy was. Remember I said she DARTED behind Flare.

Lucy may be blonde but she isn't dumb, she knew that if she used Urano Metria that Flare's master would interfere seeing as cheating revolves around Raven Tail remembering when Flare threatened using Asuka to win or when they attacked Wendy and Carla.

Lucy handed Flare to Ivan and walked back to her teammates transforming back to her original form. She is Fairy Tail's Celestial Mage but she never showed the entire abilities of a Celestial Mage, just relied on the spirits instead.

"How did you do that?" Natsu asked all jittery. Seriously, how much sugar did this boy consume before she walked over here.

"I agree with Natsu," Erza said. "How did you do that?" Lucy laughed. "You guys really didn't know. Celestial Spirit Magic is both Holder and Caster magic. We collect the keys to earn new abilities and magic in the process, however since many people around don't understand our abilities they mainly think it is about summoning not becoming one with your key. Plus I never said it specifically revolved around summoning, that was your imagination. I mean we even have Urano Metria." Lucy finished off as she sat down to watch the other match's.

* * *

Next up

"Team Blue Pegasus's Ren Akatsuki vs. Team Mermaid Heel's Arania Web!"

After having been fighting for some time, Ren compliments Arania's skills, noting that she had improved since last year, while Arania just asks him if it was alright for a member of Blue Pegasus to attack a woman. In the announcer's booth, Chapati Lola notes that not one of the two sides are yielding and Yajima states that it's a good match. Jenny Realight then cheers for her guild mate, saying that Sherry Blendy is cheering for him too. Ren is stunned by his guild mate's comment, giving Arania an opening to attack him with her Web Magic.

In the stands, Sherry shouts at Ren, telling him to do his best. Her guild master scolds her for cheering for a rival team but a guild member notes that it's alright since Sherry is already engaged to Ren. Ren shouts at them, telling them that they're not engaged but are merely resigned to being together. He also states that it's irritating since Sherry is always hanging around him. However, he says that he's only at his best when they're together and that he cannot allow himself to look uncool in front of her. Ren then proceeds to attack Arania with Aerial Phose, defeating the Mermaid Heel Mage.

* * *

Next up

"Team Quatro Cerberus's War Cry vs. Team Sabertooth's Orga Nanagear!"

War Cry's eyes immediately begin to fill with tears as he attempts to use his Tear Magic. He then bursts out crying and begins to say that one can only become stronger through tears. However, Orga immediately attacks him with a giant sphere of black lightning, defeating him in one strike much to the audience's surprise and joy.

Since Sting nags him for not making the battle more exciting, Orga decides to sing much to the crowds excitement.

* * *

Next up

"Team Fairy Tail B's Mystogan vs. Team Lamia Scales's Jura Neekis!"

Jellal makes the first move as he runs toward Jura, ready to attack him with his five Magic Staves. However, Jura calmly waits for the precise moment to attack, and then does so using two of his fingers to create multiple pillars from the ground, stopping Jellal in his tracks, but Jellal quickly evades all of Jura's continuous attacks by jumping from one pillar to the other until he manages to escape the barrage of attacks.

Jellal then throws his five Magic Staves around Jura, setting them up for a spell and then casts Sacred Song. Jura comes out unharmed and attacks Jellal with a giant rock fist, which is reflected back by Jellal's Three Layered Magic Circle: Mirror Water. However, Jura manipulates his spell once again, turning the attack back on Jellal and hitting him. As Jellal is sent flying back, the announcers admire Jura's strength and say that the title of a Wizard Saint isn't just for show. Jellal soon realizes that Jura isn't an opponent he can beat with the current Magic he is using.

Jellal starts using his Heavenly Body Magic and gains the upper hand as his speed increases with the use of Meteor. Jellal heads towards Jura with incredible speed. Jura tries to block his incoming attack with Iron Rock Wall, but it is found useless as Jellal swerves around it and manages to hit Jura. However, Jura counterattacks by sending the rocks from his previous spell towards Jellal's direction; Jellal dodges most of them but is hit by the last one, but announces that he completed it just in time.

Jura looks up to the sky and sees a Magical array of stars, as Jellal says that he will be judged by the seven stars and attacks Jura with Grand Chariot. Jura defends himself with Rock Mountain and the clash of the two spells are strong enough to reach the audience. Jura catches on and understands who he is really fighting, though he keeps it to himself. Being pushed this far, Jellal disregards his disguise, and begins to cast True Heavenly Body Magic: Sema, which will immediately expose him. The clouds begin circling around and a cyclone begins to form over the arena.

As Jellal is about to finish casting the spell, he feels his mouth burning and starts screaming. Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet and the rest of the viewers begin to question Jellal's weird behavior. A Sensory Link has appeared in Jellal's wrist, connecting him with Meredy, who Ultear is using to stop Jellal from revealing his identity. Ultear force-feeds Meredy hot peppers and tickles her, which Jellal feels on the arena, and pleads for the tickling to stop, but the connection shortly causes him to fall down in defeat, much to everyone's shock.

* * *

"Well lets party to Lucy's victory and Mystogan's weird defeat! Hopefully we all will make comeback and arrive on top!" Lucy yells with beer in her hand. Cana nods furiously as she takes her own beer.

"This is Fairy Tail, we don't know the meaning of 'giving up'!" Makarov encouraged.

"Hello, I would like to make a drinking bet with you." asked a mysterious man who could possibly be a rapist. He asked Cana for a drinking match, hopefully this is some serious shit. Why hope, Cana never lost a drinking contest a day in her life.

This strange man actually beats Cana in a contest of drunkards. A first for man then turns to leave, taking Cana's bra as a prize. Macao and Wakaba try to stop him from disgracing their guild mate, but the man easily and effortlessly dodges their attack and strikes back.

Erza then arrives. The man is Bacchus from Quatro Cerberus and he is an S-Class mage. The two have fought countless times in the past and no one has ever won.

"I am replacing War Cry as one of the representatives." Bacchus says as he leaves.

_Really, Mr. Douchebag had to get into a drinking contest just to tell us that. And he is a real pervert, a bra is your prize. Do you want any tampons with that?_

( watch?NR=1&v=e6i0WrqtQ_0&feature=endscreen) Please use this as a reference to how Lucy is dancing on the stage currently. Don't forget she is singing bad apple to.

* * *

**Please PM me or Review**

**Please Listen to Bad Apple by Vocaloid**

**See you soon.**


End file.
